This invention relates to a card having a frame which comprises two rigidly supported side walls. The roll components of the card are rotatably supported between the side walls and further, the lickerin, the doffer as well as rolls of the web delivering assembly downstream of the doffer are secured to the lateral faces of the side walls.
In known cards two parallel side walls of cast iron are provided. The frame in such cards consists of these two side walls and the connecting elements arranged therebetween which together with the side walls form a box-like structure. The two oppositely disposed bearings for the stub shafts of the main cylinder are designed as pillow-block bearings and are affixed, for example, by screw connection, to the upper bounding surfaces of the side walls. The pillow-block bearings have to be in exact alignment with one another because of the substantial flywheel moment of the rolls and the required accuracy regarding the spacing between the rolls. For this reason, the upper bounding surfaces of the side walls have to be machined to be completely planar and flush with respect to one another at identical heights. Further, the securing surfaces of the pillow-block bearings have to be machined with precision. Such machining operations involve substantial manufacturing expense. On each side between the pillow-block bearing and the associated radial face of the cylinder there is provided a lateral shield which constitutes a closed, arcuate surface which, in essence, shrouds the radial faces of the cylinder. The structural components extending beyond the external circumference of the lateral shield are exposed to lateral fly. The lateral shield has, in addition to an edge flange, radially extending ribs, the height of which increases from the shield periphery towards the hub. Such an arrangement provides a clearance between the pillow-block bearing and the respective end face of the cylinder. In the intermediate space constituted by this clearance between the side wall of the card frame and the lateral shield underneath the pillow-block bearing, dust may accumulate to a significant extent. Each side wall of the frame shrouds the cylinder only in the zone which extends from the floor to the pillow-block bearing. For this reason, the lateral shield, among others, serves the purpose of supporting particularly those carding organs which are arranged above the pillow-block bearings, such as for example the flexible bends and the support for the flat chains. The manufacture of the above-outlined lateral shields involve substantial expense. It is a further disadvantage of the above-outlined arrangement that the drives for the different carding organs require separate supports and covers. As a result, the known carding machines have pillow-block bearings and lateral shields which have to be separately manufactured and the assembly and mounting of which involves substantial expense; further, the carding organs between the lickerin and the doffer are exposed to lateral fly to a substantial extent.